A twist No one knew
by Shoutmaster121
Summary: he had left years before, his life went down hill maybe moving back can heal him


i don't own rocket power this is just a fanfiction.

It's been years since I was last in Ocean Shores. After my family moved while I was fifteen, I had lost myself I had stopped skating since I was in the mountains. A few times I tried to start back up but I lost the will to do it. I was going to ask Reggie out on a date before my mom and dad told me I had to leave since my dad had gotten a better job in Maine. After a few years in Maine we moved down south where I fell for a girl but it didn't last as we broke up six months afterwards. I should of seen the red flags as she didn't want to me to put my arms around her, and when she shaved off her eyebrows and only was worried that her friend T.J wouldn't like them. Or the times they flirted with each other, he had made me jealous of them because before I got with her she used to tell me that they would make out even when they were in relationships. I nearly killed myself when we broke up. I had to be put on anti anxiety meds for a while and antidepressants. I grew into a shell and stayed there, my parents tried everything to get me out of it so they decided to move back to ocean shores after five years of being away. I gained some weight, and my hair had gotten longer and of course I kept my hat even though it had gotten some tears in it.

"Maurice we are almost there" a shaggy man said while looking at his younger brother. "Lars don't call me that, please." I said while putting my head in my legs as we drove past the sign welcoming people to Ocean shores. "twist, I was just making fun. I'm sure you will do fine here ok lil bro. Anyway we are moving back to our old house next to your old friends im sure they will be glad to see you again." Lars said while putting his hand over my head. 'Yeah sure they will be happy to see me. Heck they haven't been calling me since three years ago.". I looked up at the old scenery and lifted up my camera as I filmed our way back to the old neighborhood. "Yeah I'm sure they haven't forgotten me" I quietly said while releasing a sigh, not realizing I said it loud enough for my family to hear. "I'm sure they will remember you mi hijo. You should go to the shore shack. And don't forget your hat. My mom said before the car stopped at the pier, as I left the car I noticed the sad looks in my families eyes. I gave a big smile "thanks, I love you three. Don't be sad" I said while walking towards the shore shack. As I walked towards the shore shack, my head started to spin the closer I got to it as I saw an Hawaiian man looked at me and a confused stare glazed at me before a sudden smile shaped through face as he left the booth and walked towards me, I felt a long missed happy smile escape through my face as he gotten closer but he walked passed me and I continued to walk towards the shack as my smile slowly faded. I reached the bar and ordered a shake, to my surprise I saw the squid working and made my shake. He looked at me and asked "hey do I know you" as he was trying to figure out about me a soft voice shouted towards squid. "You won't believe who is moving next to me again Sammy, twister is coming back. I just saw his parents and Lars." Squid's eyes shot opened as he realized who I was. "No freaking way." he leapt to the opposite side of the bar and ran past me and spun me around to face Reggie. I looked at her and I was flabbergasted as I saw her lovely violet hair that had blue highlights, she wore a dark purple skull tank top and a pair of cargo pants she had on dark purple lipstick. She had grown into a breath taken woman. She looked at me and the excitement in her eyes turned into tears as she hugged me. I felt my face began to warm up and my old feelings came back as my arms went around her and tears flow through my eyes. I bluntly said " I've thought you had forgotten me.", they both exclaimed that they would never have forgotten me. They both looked at me and saw the sadness in my eyes. "Twist what happened, you seem different." Squid said before the hug between me and Reggie stopped.


End file.
